


Prompt 27- I'm Pregnant

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Dabble Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 27 of my dabbles challenge that I am working on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 27- I'm Pregnant

You were nervous how the hell were you going to explain this to Bilbo. You had been married to him only for three months and you were late. You had no idea how he was going to react. After all he had left and wasn’t the same hobbit, but you still loved him. You weren’t really sure of how he would react to when you told him that you were pregnant. You weren’t sure if he would hug you or faint.

 

The two of you never really talked about having kids and now this was something that was shocking to you and probably would be shocking to him once he got back from the market getting new items for your hobbit hole. You had sent him out for a few items that you guys had ran out of. Now you were going to have to tell him once he got back. You held a tea cup in your hands.

 

“Darling I’m back.” Bilbo called coming into your home. “Darling where are you?”

 

“Kitchen Bilbo.” You called to your husband.

 

Bilbo came into the kitchen and saw you there with a cup of tea in your hands. “Is something wrong darling?”

 

You nervously looked up at your husband.

 

“Darling what is it?”

 

You bit your lip. It was now or never. You needed to tell him.

 

“Darling?”

 

“I’m pregnant.” You said softly.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m pregnant.”  
  


Bilbo looked at you for a moment and then fainted.

 

You held your hand to your mouth getting up and going to your husband. You smacked him lightly on the cheeks.

 

Bilbo came around. “What… what happened.”

 

“You fainted.”

 

“Y/N are you really…”

 

You nodded your head. “Yes.”

 

“That’s… that’s great.” Bilbo said sitting up and pulling you to him.

 

You rested your head on his shoulder. He was happy. He was truly happy.

 

 


End file.
